open4efandomcom-20200214-history
Home
=Welcome to the Open 4E SRD Wiki= This system is intended to be a streamlined and open tactical RPG. The primary source of inspiration is Dungeons and Dragons 4th Edition, but all rules mechanics are taken and modified from the Open Game Licensed http://d20srd.org 3.5SRD. Our system goals: * A unified class design system, with simplified hybriding and multiclassing * Better balance between power choices within a class * Smoother progression between levels, and an elimination of "speedbump" and "tax" feats =Game System= The Core Mechanic All situations are resolved through a single mechanic, called a check: you roll a D20, add modifiers based on your competency or the situation, and announce the result. The Dungeon Master (DM) will compare this check result to a difficulty class (DC) based on the situation and the inherent difficulty of what you’re trying to accomplish. If your check result matches or exceeds the DC, you succeed; if it doesn't, you fail. Performing Actions When you want to do something in the game, you tell the DM what you want to accomplish, and then the DM assigns a difficulty class and tells you what modifiers apply to your check roll. While this is enough to get started, the game provides more detailed rules to determine what kinds of actions that you can perform at what times. Pacing and Tempo During the game, the flow of time may be measured in two distinct pacings, based on the tempo and tactical danger that the characters are in. Scenes Scenes are periods of improvisational acting and preparation, where second-by-second decisions are less important than maintaining a smooth flow of the dialog and narration. Encounters Encounters are periods of fast-paced action where every second counts. Abilities All characters in this game have six core abilities, which determine or influence all their other statistics: Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Charisma, Intelligence, and Wisdom. Skills In addition to Abilities, Skills are a more detailed way to specify your character's proficiencies and training. Proficiencies Proficiencies, like Skills, are a more detailed way to specify your character's proficiencies and training. While Skills cover a wide range of aptitudes, each Proficiency is focused on combat training with a particular kind of weapon or armor. Other Traits In addition to Abilities and Skills, the following traits help define your character's capabilities in and out of combat. Initiative Defenses Hit Points and Vitality Characters Race The world is populated by a vast diversity of societies and cultures. While some of these are human, others are made up of fantastic races such as elves, dwarves and even stranger folk. Class There are six base character classes to choose from. If this seems like a small number, don’t worry - each class represents a wide range of options, and can be further customized in hundreds of different directions. =Style Guide= The following blocks will appear as you read this Wiki: Feature Block A Feature Block will tell you about a particular character class, race, or other feature that you may apply to your character. Action Block An Action Block will tell you about a particular kind of action that you can perform. Some Action Blocks will have a different-colored border and title, to let you know that there is some special requirement to performing the action. Gear Block A Gear Block tells you about a particular type of gear your character can acquire - such as weapons, armor, or implements. Optional Rule An Optional Rule block tells you about a particular optional rule that you may choose to apply to a situation, to change the flavor of your game. You can ignore these sections, or apply them as you choose to your campaign. As a Dungeon Master, you should inform your players of all optional rules that you will be using. Category:Browse